


when we meet again

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Business Partners, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Non-Idol, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, high school sweethearts, i want to make you cry, i'll do my best, it'll be a rollercoaster of emotions okay, kind of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: They were inseparable from childhood until their high school years. Even at a young age, they knew what they had was different. So, at the beginning of high school, they started going out officially. However, due to one of them going to the States for college, they broke up. They didn't communicate because it hurt too much to keep in contact until they met years later as business partners.Or in short..Childhood to high school sweethearts broke up before college only to meet as business partners years later.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. will you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is kind of fast-paced because it shows their past, I swear the rest of the chapters will be longer and more detailed~
> 
> This is my first AO3 fic, so please bear with me sjdhgjsg

Jisung was only seven and Minho was only nine when they got teased for liking each other. What was amazing is that they didn't mind getting teased. They liked each other; Jisung liked him because Minho gave him his food sometimes and Minho liked him because he looked cute with his stuffed cheeks. They were innocent and so, so happy with each other that their parents didn't pay much attention to it. 

One day, they were on the swings, slightly swaying back and forth, letting their feet get dragged on the sandy ground. "Minho-hyung, can I ask something?" Little Jisung asked, stopping his movements to look at the other with wide eyes. Minho smiles, nodding his head to encourage him. "Will you marry me?" He asked innocently, smiling widely at Minho who laughed, telling him it was only for grown-ups. Jisung pouted, looking down and Minho lets out a giggle before reaching over to mess his hair. "When we're older, we'll do it. Deal?" He asked and Jisung's eyes brightened, nodding his head.

That afternoon when he went home, he told his parents that he will marry the other. His parents just laughed and nodded, letting him talk about nonsense, getting out of track from his original story.

They grew a little older, Jisung turned twelve and Minho fourteen. "Are you leaving me?" Jisung asked with wide eyes and Minho laughed, shaking his head. "No, dummy. I'm just going to summer camp, I'll be back." Minho answers, putting an arm around the younger. "You can come with me another time." He adds and Jisung sighs. "But two months is a long time." He answered back and Minho laughed at how cute Jisung looked, all pouty and all that. "I won't ever leave you, we're getting married, right?" Minho reminded and Jisung smiled widely, clapping once when he remembered. "You're right!" He says loudly, looping his arms around the other's waist for a hug and Minho wrapped his arms around his neck. "I won't leave you too." Jisung murmurs, closing his eyes.

It was Minho. He was the first one to confess. After the family dinner with the Han's when Jisung and Minho passed their exams. Jisung was fourteen and Minho was sixteen. They went to Jisung's room, planning on watching a movie all night since it was a Friday. Minho was nervous, fidgeting on his seat when the younger cuddled on his side while watching the opening credits. It wasn't until the third movie at one in the morning when Minho laced his fingers with Jisung. They both froze in place.

They were always alright with skinship, something they got used to over the years that even their new and old friends got used to it. But, this felt different. It felt more.. intimate. "I have something to tell you." Minho whispers, thumb doing circles on the back of his hand while the movie kept going. Jisung nods his head to let him continue. "I like you, as more than a friend." He states and Jisung slowly sat up, his hand tightening around Minho's. He smiles at the older before giggling. "I thought we both knew we liked each other like that?" Jisung asked.

Minho blinks at him, shocked. "It's been two years since I found out I liked you differently." Jisung says and Minho gulps. "It's the same for me." He answered, smiling a bit. "I think it happened when.." Minho paused when Jisung chuckled cutely. "When I got injured and was sent to the hospital." Jisung answered again and Minho was shocked. "How..?" He asked and Jisung sighed, playing with Minho's fingers. "I felt it, hyung." Jisung answered. "Your actions changed. The way you looked at me changed. I saw and felt it. And just like a train that hit me.." Jisung paused, smiling at Minho. "I fell for you too." He finished and Minho smiled widely, pulling him into a hug and Jisung laughed, hugging him as well, closing his eyes as he inhales Jisung's cologne.

When they pulled apart, everything was the same except for the fact that they both knew they liked each other. A few weeks passed until Minho officially asked him to be his boyfriend. They were young, but their feelings were true. Jisung's parents took it well when he told them about their relationship, telling him that they somehow knew and that they were okay with it. But Minho's dad took it badly, started ignoring him, thankfully not hurting him physically. His mom was more understanding and accepting. It was a harsh start, especially for a freshman like Jisung.

It was high school, they got criticism from their schoolmates for coming out. But they had five great friends that stood up for and with them; Chan, the oldest and mature one who would talk some sense to the bullies. Changbin, a chubby kid who would threaten to squash the bullies. Hyunjin who would use his connections to report to the teachers about the unnecessary teasing (his parents are rich, that's why they listen to him). Jeongin, the one who throws books and rocks to anyone who even tried making fun of them and Felix, the sweetheart who would growl like a dog when someone teased them.

They were quite the team. Always gathered together to study or eat or just hang out. Two years passed, Minho's dad finally talked to him again and everything was fine. Chan and Minho were graduating, they all got amazing grades, but Jisung was feeling anxious. Graduation and moving up is only a month away, but that wasn't it. It was something else and he couldn't shake this feeling off that something was about to happen.

And something did.

One night, Jisung went home with Minho, hand in hand, and they both see their parents there with worried expressions. Jisung was about to apologize for being late when his dad stopped him. "It's not because you're late." He says and Jisung's heart dropped. This was it. This was why he felt like something was wrong. "We're moving to the States." His dad says and Jisung looks at Minho who was looking back at him in shock. "What?" Jisung asked, entering the living room where they all gathered. There, his dad explained his work and why he needed to go to the States. Jisung was going to finish the rest of his high school there and go to a University there as well. Minho was fighting back the tears at the thought of Jisung leaving while the younger let a few tears fall down, thinking of the same thing.

Their parents let them talk, letting them go in Jisung's room while they have a talk of their own. "I don't want to leave." Jisung sobbed out, hugging Minho, staining his shirt with his tears. Minho shushes him, rocking them back and forth even though he was tearing up as well. "Yah, why are you crying?" Minho asked, trying to lighten the mood. "We can call each other and you can come back for Holidays." Minho says, trying to sound okay, but his voice was trembling. Jisung inhaled deeply, pulling away to look at the older. Both of their visions were ready blurry from the tears and Minho wiped Jisung's tears away with his thumbs. "We'll be okay." Minho whispered, kissing his forehead before leaning back to smile at him. 

"You're what?" Jeongin asked when the others were silent. Jisung already told them the day after, Minho was beside him, holding his hand tightly. Chan, Changbin and Seungmin were silent while Hyunjin was bouncing his leg. "You're leaving?" Felix asked, blinking at him and Jisung frowned. "I have no choice. My dad's work.." He says with a sigh, giving them a sad smile. "We'll keep in touch, don't worry." He adds and it was Hyunjin's turn to sigh, everyone looked at him. "I bought something." Hyunjin starts, scratching his knuckles.

"I didn't want to give it because it was cheesy." He adds before he picked his bag, taking out a paper bag. He sighed again before taking out small black velvet boxes. Ring boxes. "Hyunjin.." Chan says, a small amused smile on his face. "You guys wondered why I started holding your hands.." Hyunjin says, ears turning red. "It was because of this." He ends and the rest almost cooed. It was only sometimes they saw him like this; cute and embarrassed.

He started handing it to them, the top of the box has their initials engraved on it. "There are engravings in the ring, initials of everyone except your own." Hyunjin says, raising his pointer finger. "Wear it here." He added and everyone opened their boxes, smiling at the silver ring. "I didn't know you'd be this cheesy, Hyunjin-ah." Changbin teased, admiring the ring on his finger. Everyone followed suit, putting their hands out in front of them and smiling. "We'll be okay." Chan suddenly says, looking at Jisung and he remembers what Minho said last night. We'll be okay. He thinks before nodding and looking at his friends.

It happened a week before the end of classes, a week before Jisung moves to the States, when Minho told him he wanted to talk. They nervously sat in front of each other, holding hands. “Do you think we can have a long distance relationship?” Minho asked, looking into Jisung’s eyes and Jisung gulps. “Do you?” He asks back and Minho looks down. “I don’t think I can.” He answered truthfully and Jisung was thankful that he was, he held his hands tightly. “I don’t think I can too.” He answers.

Jisung looks up, stopping his tears. “But I don’t want to lose you.” Jisung says, looking at him again. Minho gives him a smile, taking his hands off Jisung’s before cupping his cheeks. “When the time is right, we’ll meet again.” He says and Jisung frowns, putting his hands on top of Minho’s. “I promise to come back to you.” Minho says, smiling at him and Jisung tears up, nodding his head. “I’ll come back to you when I’m successful and I have money to support both of us.” Minho says and Jisung laughed, a few tears coming out his eyes.

“What makes you think you’ll be the only one successful? Let’s support each other.” He said, still laughing. Minho pulls him in a hug, closing his eyes. “I’ll see you soon, okay?” He asked and Jisung nodded, burying his face into Minho’s shirt, inhaling his scent in case he doesn’t have any chances anymore. They called the rest to come to Jisung’s home to tell them their decision and they took it harder than themselves. It was funny for the two because, Felix and Hyunjin fell to their backs on the bed, staring at the ceiling, Changbin stared at the ground, Seungmin was staring out the window, but Chan was more understanding, nodding his head and telling them that it was okay if they thought it was the best. 

Graduation day came. The younger ones congratulated Minho and Chan. Jisung clinged to Minho until he had to part with him. The eight of them ate together and spent the rest of the time together since it was Jisung’s last day as well. They took him home where his parents were already putting the suitcases in their car. Jisung faced the seven of them, all wearing their neck ties and white button-ups. Jisung raised his pointer finger. “We’ll see each other soon, alright?” He asked and the rest nodded. Minho was crying already, wiping his tears away while Chan rubbed his back.

Jisung stepped forward, holding Minho’s hands. “I want to kiss you.” He said and Minho laughed, kissing his forehead. “No, I mean your lips.” He laughed out, tears threatening to pour out again. The rest laughed with him and Minho smiles, kissing his forehead still. “When we meet again.” Minho says, hugging him tightly, Jisung was having trouble breathing, but he hugged him just as tight. The rest followed, creating a group hug, making Jisung chuckle into Minho’s neck.

“Jisung-ah! Let’s go, we’ll be late!” His mom called from the car and Jisung jumped. They pulled apart and he continued to fight the tears and smiled at them instead. “Take care.” Seungmin says as Jisung walks backwards. “Call us.” Hyunjin adds. The rest waved at him when he entered the car. The car passed them and Jisung kept his eyes on them as they passed. His eyes stayed on Minho and the other stared back at him with teary eyes. He looked at him until he could no longer see him and that’s when he started tearing up, sobbing into his sleeve so his parents at the front doesn’t hear him.


	2. thank you for your time, mr. lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, you know, Mr. Lee?” Vernon asked Felix who was staring at the closed door. He nods. “Does that mean he knows Mr. Han too?” Vernon asked and Felix nodded again, taking a shaky breath.
> 
> “They know each other more than anyone.” He answered.

Jisung stares at his employee dead in the eyes, eyes burning his soul. “You call this a presentation?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “I expected something better than this. This is shit.” He states, throwing the folder on the table. The rest of the people in the meeting flinched a bit, eyes focused on the table to avoid angering their boss. Felix sighed, leaning back on his chair.

He’s more comfortable because he’s close to him, he’s seen him in and outside of work and he does his job perfectly that Jisung doesn’t scold him like he is with the new recruits. “Let’s end the meeting now and fix this mess for three days.” Jisung says before standing up and leaving. Felix followed after him after telling the rest to take a breath.  
“As much as I love scaring the new recruits, you were too harsh. They weren’t even done with their first part.” Felix commented as they enter his office. Jisung sighed, unbuttoning his dress shirt and loosening his neck tie. “It was a mess. You know that I do this to straighten them out.” He answered, sitting on his fancy, spinning chair while Felix slumps down on the sofa near it.

“You’re also stressed.” Felix pointed out, crossing his arms and Jisung stares at him before rolling his eyes. “No, I’m not.” He answered and Felix hums. “You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?” He asked and Jisung laced his fingers, the familiar ring around his pointer finger was still on. He shook his head. Seven years. They agreed that they would call each other. They did, for a couple of months. But then Jisung got busy settling in the States and Minho was busy with his studies that they didn’t have the time to call anymore. He tried calling Minho when he had breaks, but the other rarely answered his calls, he was always met with the answering machine.

Jisung can’t even come home during the holiday’s because he would be helping his dad in the company and helping his mom set up her restaurant. Now, seven years later, his dad took over the company, Jisung is a CEO of a branch of the company in Seoul called “HJ Design” and his mother is doing amazing with her restaurant in the States. He contacted Felix first when he started the company and offered him a job. Felix gladly took the job of being a second assistant and head of the graphic design team.

“How’s Chan-hyung?” Jisung asked, standing up to get a bottled water from his mini-fridge. “He’s getting really old because of work.” Felix answered, laughing a bit and Jisung snorted after drinking and placing the bottle down on the table. “He’s really old to begin with.” He states and Felix flipped him off. “We’re only a few years apart.” Felix answered back and Jisung chuckled, shaking his head. Someone knocked on the door and he told them to come in. It was his assistant, Dahyun.

“Sir, you have a meeting with the Mr. Lee.” She says, standing by the door and Jisung sighs, looking at Felix who seemed to be staring into space. “Hey, are you okay?” Jisung asked, tilting his head and Felix looked at him with wide eyes. “Yeah, come on. They could be waiting.” He says, standing up and dusting himself off before he walks ahead of a confused Jisung. Jisung fixed himself though, wanting to be presentable to a future business partner.

Mr. Lee (Jisung didn’t bother leaning his full name) is an App Developer and is the CEO of the SKZ Labs, his company. From what was given to him, Mr. Lee has achieved a lot at such a young age. Jisung wondered before just how young this man was, but he didn’t ponder about it for too long. Dahyun steps aside when they reached the meeting room and Felix stands in front of the door. “Dude.” Jisung states from behind him and he nods, pushing the door open and stepping inside.

Jisung was looking down when they entered and he slowly looked up to meet the CEO’s eyes. “Good-“ Jisung paused, breath getting caught in his throat when his eyes met a familiar set of dark chocolate brown ones. “Good morning.” The other greets a shocked Jisung. The younger only stared, lips parted and feet planted on the ground. Minho. The Lee Minho was standing right in front of him wearing a suit and a gentle smile. That smile. Jisung licks his lips, he missed looking at that smile. Minho looked healthy. Happy. He dyed his hair in a beautiful shade of brown, he had grown into his facial features and god, he looked amazing.

“Mr. Han?” Minho asked and he finally blinked, straightening his back.

Jisung inhaled deeply, closing his eyes to focus. He missed him, but he’s also angry. How dare he show up so suddenly like this? Did Felix know? Did Minho know that this was his company? How long was he planning on doing this? When he opened his eyes, he seemed like a new person, no smiles, no emotion, no anything. Just like he was when he scolded the new recruits. Over the years, he learned how to build walls around him, how to cover his emotions when he wanted to. It was a great thing to have, the power to cover up an emotion. “Good morning.” He answered with such coldness that even Felix shivered behind him.

Minho gives him an uncertain smile before sitting on the chair in front of Jisung. “This is my assistant, Vernon.” Minho introduces and Vernon gave them a formal greeting to which Jisung only nods to, not really interested. “This is Felix. Of course, you know him. He's the head of the graphic designs team and my second assistant.” Jisung says sternly, pointing to his left side and Minho nods, giving Felix a big smile, nodding his head and Felix did the same. “This is Kim Dahyun, my first assistant.” Jisung states again, pointing to his right where a shocked Dahyun was. She gives a formal greeting as well. “Alright, let’s talk business, I’m busy.” Jisung states.

Minho fights a frown, Jisung noticed it. He knew him too well to not notice it. They continued on with the meeting, they talked about how much money they will be splitting, what they could contribute to each other’s companies and how they will start the new project. Jisung hated every second of it, he hated looking at Minho like he didn’t want to hug him or throw a punch at him. Although he talks business, his mind kept thinking about why Minho didn’t even contact him?   
Jisung /tried/ to contact him a bunch of times, but he never answered.

He didn’t bother remembering what was being said since he knew Dahyun and Felix were recording everything. When they finished, Jisung exhaled, standing up and Minho followed. “Thank for your time..” Jisung paused, looking at him. “..Mr. Lee.” Jisung adds before walking towards the door. “Wait.” They hear and him, Felix and Dahyun turned to Minho. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” Minho asked, looking at Jisung with pleading eyes.

Jisung gulps, looking at Felix who was looking at him as well. Felix gives him questioning eyes and Jisung gives him a nod. Felix leaves first, followed by Dahyun. “Please give me a moment.” Minho told Vernon who nodded and followed the other two outside. When the door closed, they stepped a few feet down. “So, you know, Mr. Lee?” Vernon asked Felix who was staring at the closed door. He nods. “Does that mean he knows Mr. Han too?” Vernon asked and Felix nodded again, taking a shaky breath. “They know each other more than anyone.” He answered, pouting a bit before facing Vernon. “We have water, do you want a drink?”

Inside the room, Jisung didn’t move from his position by the door. He crossed his arms defensively when Minho steps in his direction. “Hi.” Minho says softly, standing a meter away from him. Jisung didn’t speak, he didn’t trust his voice; it might crack or it might be too loud. He was looking down, avoiding the other’s eyes. “Jisung.” Minho states again, softer, like he was afraid of breaking the other.

Jisung looks up, eyes glossy, but no tears falling down. “How could you not even contact me?” He finally asked, his voice trembling, but not breaking or not too loud, and Minho’s sad eyes scanned his face. Jisung started walking-no, stomping towards him. “I tried to call you. Every. Fucking. Time that I can. But how can you-“ He stopped, breathing deeply through his nose. "How can you not even think of calling me back?" He asked, closing his eyes, voice defeated. Minho steps forward, placing his right hand on Jisung’s cheek and the younger turned his head away.

“I have to go.” Jisung whispers before going to the door and gripping the door handle. Minho was about to step forward to talk to him more, but Jisung already left the room, swinging the door open and stepping out. Minho was faced with the door closing on his face. He closed his eyes, bowing his head and exhaling.

“I missed you.” Minho whispered.


End file.
